


The Olympians

by Fic_me_up_buttercup



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, My first fic, Mythology - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, not really a poem but also not a story, not to sure what I’m doing, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup
Summary: Just a couple of short poem like pieces that I wrote based off of some of the Greek myths. I will most likely add to this as I write more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first time posting so sorry for any mistakes. Writing is not my passion but I still like it even though I’m not the best at it. I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to comment.

I am walking contradiction.  
Flowers bloom from my hands  
but blood drips from my teeth.  
A sweet witty voice that can bring a smile to any lips                    
but a cold stare that can wipe it off just as quick.                          
I am the bringer of flowers and warmth  
and the queen of death and destruction.                              

- _Persephone’s truth_ // (Ss)

 

 

I was never white robes and Bouquets   
or wheat and swimming in rivers warmed by Apollo’s sun.  
I wasn’t the daughter you saw me to be.

I was skin tight dresses and picking flowers just to watch them slowly wither.   
I was sharp, dry grass and seeing just how long I could hold my breath.  
He was the first to see me for what I was.    

He is not all dark mother.            
His temper is quick and his rulings hard  
but His eyes are kind and his lips are soft.  
And Oh, how he bows for only me.

What I’m saying mother is that when I went I went willing.  
And when I ate that pomegranate I let the blood red juice drip down my chin  
and let me tell you mother, I savored every last bite.

- _a letter to Demeter_ // (Ss)

 

 

The Gods are not dead             
They are in each and every one of us

Our bodies sculpted by Prometheus-made in their image-  
Our breath, from the lungs of Athena  
We are the ancestors of Pandora and the children of Gaia  
We get drunk off the sweet taste of Diosynous’s wine                   
And we feel the same love that Eros felt for Psyche   
Our skin is warmed by Apollo’s sun  
And our stomachs are filled with Demeter’s harvest

The Gods are not dead  
We just need to learn where to look for them

- _the gods smile down on us, when will we learn to smile back_ // (Ss)

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one other poem thing. I was gonna wait until I had more but I really enjoyed this one and wanted to post it.

They say that we were doomed by Pandora and cursed by Zeus  
They say that the fire we were given is not our right and that the light of _us_ was stolen from them  
They say that the moment that that box was opened that the doors to our future closed.  
  
They don’t say that when death was released into the world that we finally learned how to live  
They don’t say that with war ravaging the land that we finally learned the value of peace  
They don’t say that with hate threatening to destroy us we at last learned how to truly love  
  
The Gods hide this truth because even they know that when they gave us hate and war and death and sadness they also gave us envy and desire and hope-hope to rise up and beat the Gods at their own game  
- _The Gods Lie Honey, It’s Part Of Their Game_ // (Ss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment!


End file.
